Remembering and Reminiscing
by Imagine Dragon16
Summary: One shot! "I had once been afraid of love, but now I could never had been happier. I know had Percy. I was his Wise Girl and he was my Seaweed brain. And as long as we had each other we could do anything." Annabeth's POV. PERCABETH!


**I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story. It's kind of random but it just popped up in my head so I started writing this is what happened. Constructive criticism is welcome! R&R**

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO MR. RIORDAN! **

**Thanks.**

I watched as he walked away, back to his cabin. I slowly opened the door, trying not to wake my siblings. Before I closed the door, I looked up at him. At the same time, he turned his head back towards me. Our eyes locked and that stupid, lopsided grin I had come to love spread across his face.

I smiled back at him and closed the door. I sighed as a huge smile filled my face. I tried to hold in the squeal that had been slowly growing inside of me.

I could hardly believe it. A daughter of Athena acting this way about a boy. Especially when said boy was a stupid son of Poseidon, a real seaweed brain. _My_ Seaweed Brain.

Just the thought of it made butterflies in my stomach flutter. I dreamily made my ways towards bed. I probably looked like an idiot, but now, I didn't have a care in the world.

I didn't even bother to change. I just kicked off my shoes and made myself comfortable. The only problem was, I wasn't tired at all. _He_ was filling every thought in my head at the moment.

Now, I know your probably wondering why a daughter of Athena, a hero of Olympus, the freaking architect of Olympus would be acting so giddy over a _boy_.

Well, my friends, I am a prisoner of love. A victim of Aphrodite and her captivating spell. I'd been trying to fight the feeling for nearly two years.

But when Mount St. Helens erupted, and I thought he was dead, I knew. I knew that I loved my best friend. That I loved Percy Jackson. And let me tell you, loving Percy was no easy thing.

He was impulsive, a complete idiot, too loyal to those he loves(which usually caused him to get caught in near-death situations).

But despite all this I loved him. I loved how he never had a plan, and always looked to me for help. I loved how stupid and completely clueless he was about everything, most notably girls. And I especially loved how loyal he was to his friends. Because of this fatal flaw, he had walked across the country to come to my aid.

As I stared out the windows, pondering these things, my mind again began to wander.

I thought of the battle that had just taken place the day before. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. Unconsciously, my hand made its way to my shoulder, where a reminder of the battle would always remain. However, despite the reminder of the pain, I was also reminded of why that scar was there.

Percy would not be here if I hadn't taken that knife. I knew that something was wrong. I had the feeling that he was in danger, and even though I knew he had bathed in the River Styx, I jumped in front of it. I don't remember much that happened after that, just Percy's worried face above me.

I also thought of that redhead, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I had hated her, almost as much as I hated Kronos. She had caught Percy's eye. He started going to her instead of me when he was lonely. I realize that it was partly my fault they became so close. I had pushed Percy away, afraid of my newly discovered feelings and what the future might hold. It hurt more than anything to know that he was with her, hanging out and having fun like we once did.

But I smiled because that was in the past now. Rachel was the new Oracle, which meant no dating. I wanted to make amends with her and I had the feeling that we would one day be good friends.

Of course with thoughts of the battle came thoughts of Luke. The thought of him being gone forever was too hard to grasp. At least when he was Kronos, I knew he was still there, somewhere. Even though I knew Luke's fate wasn't my fault, I still felt like I had failed. I had had so many opportunities to save him, but I had done nothing. He had died a true hero.

I could still remember the last things he said to me as he was dying up on Mount Olympus. He had asked me if I had loved him.

I felt tears spring in my eyes as I thought about it. There had been a time when I thought I had loved him. Later I realized that it had just been a great admiration for him, a simple school-girl crush. Luke would always be like my older brother, and I had always loved him as that and only that. My heart belonged to the black-haired boy with the sea green eyes, and it always will.

As my thoughts settled back on Percy, I thought about how he refused godhood so he could be with me. My heart swelled with a thousand different emotions. I had been so afraid that Percy would say yes. I mean, who could refuse godhood. The thought of losing him was so painful, I had barely been able to breathe.

But he had said no. He had refused Zeus's gift for me and for other demigods. That was his fatal flaw, of course, always looking out for others. In that moment though, his fatal flaw had never seemed more perfect.

It had been this very night that I decided it was time. Percy was and would always be a complete Seaweed Brain and I couldn't wait for him to make the first move.

I went to him to tell him happy birthday. We talked and then when he was telling me about his dip in the River Styx, I knew he felt the same about me that I did for him.

So I kissed him. We probably would've stayed that way forever, but our relationship as never been an easy road. Clarisse and the others dumped us in the lake, but Percy was a son of Poseidon and just made an air bubble around us.

I was so happy in that moment, more happy than I'd been in years. Percy was alive and breathing. I was alive. And we were together. I was in his arms, his lips on mine and I think for the first time ever, I wasn't thinking about a thousand things at once. I had only one thing on my mind.

I think we would had both been content with staying down there forever, but we came back up. It was late, and the rest of camp was fast asleep. Percy had grabbed my hand and we made our way to the Athena cabin, trying to evade the harpies.

With one last kiss, he bid me goodnight and you know the rest.

There was no way I was going to get any sleep tonight. I was already looking to tomorrow especially now that Percy and I were now an official couple.

I had once been afraid of love, but now I could never had been happier. I know had Percy. I was his Wise Girl and he was my Seaweed brain. And as long as we had each other we could do anything.

**Again, this is my first story so sorry if Annabeth is a little ooc. I'm not really that good of a writer but I decided to make this. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
